faith in us
by sawyerburke
Summary: Outlaw Queen AU. Regina wakes up in Storybrooke, but she's not alone. Written for a prompt on Tumblr.


**A/N: **Written for a prompt on tumblr by evilpandaislana, who asked for "Regina wakis up in Storybrooke, but she's not alone." I hope I did her prompt justice. This is completely unbeta'd.

**Summary:** Outlaw Queen AU. Regina wakes up in Storybrooke, but she's not alone.

**Rating:** T (for suggestiveness)

**Word Count: **1,487

* * *

by Sammy

The Wicked Witch was certainly not one for subtlety. Perhaps that was a family trait.

When the green-skinned woman had first developed her plan, she'd always planned to enact her curse in the middle of the night, while everyone slept. It'd be quite amusing to know that they were powerless to stop her, too busy dreaming of happiness and a better world to realize the billowing cloud of vibrant purple smoke that would engulf them.

But after months of planning, Zelena had changed her plans.

She teleported into the Evil Queen's castle, appearing in the central bonfire with the flames flaring around her dramatically. The central pavilion was littered with people, apparently all celebrating something.

Everyone reacted immediately. Grumpy unsheathed his broadsword, Snow White curled her arms over her eight month pregnant stomach protectively, and Regina rose from her seat to stand before the Witch in the fire.

"Hello, dear," greeted Zelena, leaping off of the pile of wood and ash to land gracefully before the queen. "I see you've been busy."

Her gaze flickered down to Regina's abdomen, significantly swollen from her pregnancy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Regina bitterly. "You didn't come just to make stupid observations."

"Quite true," admitted Zelena, "but why was I not invited to my little sister's baby shower? I am to be an aunt, afterall." She waved her hand dismissively, taking a step toward Snow White, who stood beside her husband.

"The purpose for my visit," continued the Witch, "is to provide you with a warning."

"A warning about_ what_?" asked Regina. "I can handle anything you decide to _threaten_ me with."

Robin Hood had heard the commotion from inside and arrived to see his soon-to-be wife and the Wicked Witch engaged in a heated conversation.

"Regina…" said Robin warningly, rushing to her side. He placed his hand protectively over Regina's baby bump and gave Zelena an evil glare.

"Oh, calm down, _thief_," groaned the green woman. She turned to her sister. "Really, Regina, you do have the_strangest_ taste in men. First a stable boy, then a hunstman, now a bandit…what would Cora say?"

Robin placed a gentle hand on her back to keep her from viciously attacking Zelena. "Just tell us what you want and be off," said Robin.

"Very well," said Zelena with a roll of her eyes. "I'm casting a curse."

"What, another attempt at my life?" Regina snapped. "Haven't you given up on that?"

"I don't intend to take your _life_," corrected Zelena, "I'll take your happiness."

"Over my dead body," said Robin, stepping toward the Witch menacingly.

"Oh honestly, dear, you're horribly cliché," she mocked. "But your efforts would be useless. This curse," Zelena stepped in closer to him and spoke through gritted teeth, "is the same one she cast thirty years ago. I'd say goodbye to your loved ones, all. Because after tonight you won't remember any of this."

With that, she raised her arm and suddenly a pitch-black broomstick was in her hand. The bonfire's flames rose higher as she straddled it and was lifted off the ground.

"See you soon, sis!" she called down to Regina as she sped off into the night.

"Regina, darling," said Robin soothingly, "your pacing may not be good for the baby. Come sit. Everything will be fine." He was sitting up in bed, his back resting against the elaborate wooden headboard.

Regina stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at him. "How could you say that?" she asked, "My sister is going to curse us all, who knows what this could mean!"

She sulked toward the bed and plopped ungraciously beside her fiance.

"Love, it's alright," comforted Robin, raising his hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. He caught her gaze as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "This threat may be true, but we need to keep faith."

"Faith in what?" Regina asked, leaning back against the headboard and turning her neck to face him.

He smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "Faith," Robin leaned in closer, "that our love will be able to overcome this. No curse can break us apart, Regina. No matter what, we'll find each other."

Regina let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. "You are starting to sound like the Charmings."

"Well, a curse never stopped them from being happy," Robin remarked.

"I suppose it didn't," she laughed.

He leaned in to peck her on the lips, but as all their kisses went, one was not enough.

And it was that night, less than an hour after they drifted to sleep, held securely in each other's arms, that a wave of dark green smoke overtook them.

Regina's eyes snapped open. Silken sheets entangled her legs, and her hair fell over her face. Did it seem a bit longer?

Henry. Oh, god, Henry. She'd just sent him over the town line with Emma—and enacted another curse. But why was she still in Storybrooke? None of this made any sense.

A sudden ache in her stomach jolted her upright and out of her thoughts. _What in hell's name…_ she thought.

No. This was not possible. This was a dream, or a hallucination.

Because not only did Regina find herself entirely unclothed, she could see, clear as day, a swell in her stomach that could only be one thing.

She was pregnant. And a fair five months along, by the looks of things.

A deep exhale beside her gave her a start.

Regina turned to see the outline of a man's figure wrapped in beige sheets. He was turned away so that Regina couldn't see his face, but she could make out the deep lines of muscle in his back, his light brown hair, and the sheer width of his arms that sent her mind freefalling.

The man gave a soft grunt as he rolled over, lifting himself up on his elbows.

"Where in the blazes am I?" asked Robin, squinting as the harsh beams of sunlight streaked through the curtains and directly into his eyes. This bed was quite comfortable, like the ones he's slept in growing up as a nobleman. The air smelled wonderful, a mixture of clean linens and jasmine.

Robin could feel the warmth radiating off of the woman beside him, but his eyes had yet to adjust to the light to distinguish her features. This was quite odd; he didn't remember going to a pub last night, much less drinking enough to leave with a woman he didn't know.

But as Robin's vision returned he saw her outline; short, dark hair; olive skin that nearly glowed in the morning sun.

And a stomach round from pregnancy?

Robin jerked back so quickly that he fell onto the carpet, pulling the sheets down with him. He'd slept with a pregnant woman? Where the hell had his head been last night? Surely even in the least sober of circumstances he'd be sane enough to identify a pregnant woman.

"I'm…terribly sorry, miss," stuttered the thief, desperately searching for his clothes on the floor, "I supposed I should be going before y—"

Robin stopped mid-sentence in shock.

"_You_?" he said, flabbergasted.

"What do you mean, 'me'?" huffed Regina indignantly, pulling the comforter up and holding it to her chest in a vain attempt to cover herself. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"No, this must be some sort of mistake…you're _the Evil Queen,_" said Robin in disgust, "and you're bloody _pregnant_."

"You're not the only one shocked by this recent turn of events!" cried Regina. "Now, who are you?"

"Robin," he said quietly, standing up and pulling the sheet around his hips as he continued his quest to find his pants. "Robin of Locksley."

"The _thief?_" asked Regina. She'd heard many tales of the outlaw, who raided caravans and rebelled against all forms of nobility.

"Yes, I suppose that title works for the time being," confirmed Robin, finally finding a pair of very strange trousers on the floor, half wedged under the bed. They stretched just a bit, the dark blue fabric was quite rough but they were all he had for the moment. He hurriedly slipped on what he would later discover were called "jeans" and stubbled around for shoes and his shirt next.

A ring at the doorbell echoed through the room. Robin jumped, eyes scanning around for the source of the sudden sound. "What was that?" he asked.

Regina scurried out of bed, still wrapped in her blanket, and went to her closet to dress so that she could answer the door.

And when she'd finally found a dress that could fit over the swell of her stomach, she opened the door to find another pregnant woman before her. Snow White gasped at her stepmother's appearance. This was going to be a very long and confusing day.


End file.
